


Hair

by Mely (Celyan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Mely
Summary: This was written in 2006. It’s one of my few HP fics and still vaguely amusing to me so I thought to move it here, finally.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2006. It’s one of my few HP fics and still vaguely amusing to me so I thought to move it here, finally.

When Draco has that look in his eyes, Harry knows to expect if not the worst, at least something not very pleasant to happen. 

“What,” Draco says all too calmly as he picks up something from Harry’s shoulder and holds it in front of his face, “is this?”

Harry blinks. “A hair.” 

“A red hair.” 

Harry blinks again. “Well, yes.” 

Draco narrows his eyes. “Anything you want to tell me, perhaps?” 

Harry stares. “No?” 

A snort. 

“What?” Harry demands, rather puzzled. 

“It’s Weasel, am I right?” 

“Sorry?” 

Draco sighs exaggeratedly. “Potter, please don’t pretend to be any slower than you already are. It really does not suit you.” 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you are implying here, hmm?” Harry says calmly. “Otherwise there’s really no point in me being here in the first place if all you’re going to do is speak in riddles. That gets old rather quickly.” 

“The hair,” is the only answer he receives. 

Confused, Harry blinks. “Sorry?” 

“Are you or are you not cheating on me?” Draco asks with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Harry’s eyes widen. “You have got to be kidding me,” he manages to choke out. “Who would I be cheating on you with, anyway?” 

Draco shakes his head lightly. “With Weasel.” 

“With… Ron?” 

“He’s a redhead, is he not?” 

“Well, yes, but… he is my best friend.” Harry stares at Draco, genuinely confused. “And he has a thing for Hermione anyhow,” he adds. 

“Perhaps it’s the Weasel girl then, hmm?” 

“You’re not making any sense here, Malfoy. Why ask this today, of all days?” Harry tilts his head to the side, waiting for an answer. 

Draco sneers. “Maybe because of the hair.” 

“So I have a cat hair on my shoulder, what’s the big deal?” 

“A cat hair?” Draco asks, lifting his eyebrows in a doubtful manner. 

“Yes, it’s Crookshanks’ hair. Hermione’s cat, remember?” Harry explains. 

“...oh.” 

“Yes, _oh_. You wouldn’t happen to have anything else to say to me, would you?” Harry gives him an amused smile. 

“No, not really,” Draco answers calmly, staring into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smiles knowingly. “Whatever, Draco. Now come here.” 

Draco does, and Harry’s smile widens.


End file.
